Hate, Like, or Something More?
by AnimeAru
Summary: It's the final battle, and something clicks in ichigo's mind. now, she has to figure out how to live with the way things have turned out. i suck at summaries Pairings: KXI Main later on may contain PXL MXR and PXT. No Berry,she is too much of a Mary-Sue. Masaya bashers welcome.
1. The battle is over, or is it?

**Blueberry: Hey guys! I'm mew blueberry, and this is my first tokyo mew mew fanfiction!**

**Kisshu: is it a kisshuXichigo?**

**Blueberry: of course! i love this pairing!**

**Ichigo: where am i? oh, great. another one!**

**Kisshu: Koneko-chan!**

**Blueberry: kisshu, will you do the disclaimer?**

**Kisshu: MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew, if she did, masaya would have died and ichigo would have come runnin to me!**

**Blueberry: On with the story**

Kisshu & Ichigo

Hate, Like, or Something More

Chapter 1

_The battle is over… or is it?_

**Ichigo's Pov**

My heart was pounding, and felt as though it had been sliced through and ripped apart. Tears formed in my pink eyes. I felt as though I would die. The man who had been my enemy for an entire year lay dying in my arms. "Ichigo… are you crying?" he whispered. "Kisshu, why? Why would you let yourself get killed? And for your enemy of all people?" I asked. "Because I love you, Ichigo. Come closer, I'll teach you something good.". I couldn't move, I so desperately wanted to kiss him, as he inched closer to my face. Our lips were so close, I could feel him breathing. I stared into his beautiful eyes, but as always the moment had to end. He flinched, and fell backwards into a pool of his own blood. This couldn't be happening. "**KISSHU!"** I screamed, my blood was boiling, and my heart was aching. "Masaya! I will **NEVER** forgive you! **STRAWBERRY BELL!"**, I was in blind fury. The one I had loved was now what I hated the most. I wanted nothing more than to avenge the death of the one who had always loved me. I **Loved **Kisshu, there was nothing I could do about it."Ribbon Strawberry CHECK!" I cried, flashing a shower of hot glitter into his face. While he fumbled to get it out of his eyes, I took Kisshu's Dragon Swords, and plunged them through his chest. "I hate you, Masaya." I said.

His body crumpled on the ground and the spirit of Deep Blue left the body. Masaya's features slowly became his own again, and he clutched his chest. Paler his skin became, while his blood spilled onto the ground. I stood to my feet, and hastily made my way to Kisshu's body. My tears wouldn't stop. Flooding from my eyes like a waterfall they fell. "K-Kisshu…" I whispered, and fell down beside him. Masaya's blood glinted on the blades of the swords. I gripped the handles and raised them before me. "Kisshu, I can't bring you back, so I will die with you," I whimpered. Quickly, I turned the blades at myself, and I was about to kill myself. Then, a hand grabbed my wrist. I looked behind me, and I couldn't believe what I saw. It was Kisshu. His wounds were sparkling with multicolor glitter. "Ichigo…" he said.

**I have chapters 1-11 written out, sorry i may take a while due to not being able to acces a computer to upload.**

**i apologize for that. I understand if this story isn't very good, but please no flames!**

**Blueberry**


	2. he's alive, so now what?

**Blueberry: Sorry my chapters are so short!**

**Kisshu: When do i get ichigo?**

**Ichigo: Aww crap. this is one of THOSE stories?**

**Blueberry: shut up! you know you love kisshu!**

**Kisshu: don't fight it, koneko-chan. you know you love me.**

**Ichigo: *cowering in fear***

**Blueberry: someone please do the disclaimer**

***theyre too distracted to answer***

**Blueberry: fine. *poofs in Ayame Sohma from fruits basket***

**Ayame: hello, pretty lady.**

**Blueberry: Aya, do the disclaimer please?**

**Ayame: sure, sweetheart! Mew BlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew.**

Chapter 2

He's alive, so now what.

**Kisshu's Pov**

"Ichigo…" I started, but she cut me off. "Kisshu! I can't believe it's really you!" she squealed, dropping my swords and tackling me. "Why the sudden affection, Koneko-chan?" I chuckled. "I'm sorry, Kisshu! You're probably still weak, I shouldn't have…" she replied, with a bit of sadness in her voice. "Kitten, what's wrong? You shouldn't have done what?" I asked, puzzled. I couldn't stand to see her like this. "N-nothing, Kisshu-San. I'm sorry to bother you." She replied, then turned and ran away in tears. "W-wait! Koneko-chan! Don't go!" I called after her, and followed her while floating. "Ichigo! Look this way!" I called to her, but I felt something hit my head and everything went black.

**Ichigo's Pov**

I had to get away. I saw a shadow move, but couldn't be sure. Stunned, I froze, and looked around. I saw a cloaked figure in a shadow. 'Oh crap, I'm terrified of Dementors!' (A/N sorry, I had to throw in the little Harry Potter reference.) I thought. I then proceeded to run for my life.

**I'll upload the next chapter as soon as possible**


	3. man in the shadows

**Blueberry: Hey! It's blueberry!**

**I finally got a chance to type up the thrid chapter, so here it is!**

**i'll have chapter 4 up as soon as i'm finished typing it!**

**Kisshu: *staring at a picture of ichigo* ichigo...**

**Ichigo: What are you looking at there *peers over his shoulder***

**Kisshu: N-nothing! *hides it* did you want something, kitten? how about a kiss?**

**Ichigo: K-Kisshu! *blushing***

**Blueberry: can somebody do the diclaimer? How about Keiichiro! *poofs in keiichiro***

**Keiichiro: MewBlueberryLovesKisshu does not own Tokyo Mew Mew**

**Blueberry: thanks, now can i have some cake?**

**Keiichiro: sure!**

Chapter 3

Man in the Shadows

Ichigo's Pov

I ran as fast as I could. Kisshu chased me, shouting. I couldn't hear anything he said over my own heavy breathing. Suddenly, I heard a loud crash, and then silence. "Kisshu-San! Kisshu-San! Are you alright?" I called, but there was no answer. What happened? He ALWAYS replied whenever I said ANYTHING to him! "KISSHU-SAN!" I gasped, and ran back in the direction I had came from. The sight when I arrived was horrible. Kisshu lay on the ground, barely breathing while over his body stood a figure with his face hidden by the shadows. Kisshu had a crack in his skull, and had blood splattered all over his clothes. His eyes stared into nothingness. "N-no. I-I didn't! I couldn't." I began, before turning to face the figure, my fury clear upon my features. "Who are you, and what have you done to Kisshu?" I yelled. He stepped towards me, and dropped the crowbar he had been holding. I stared, mouth agape for a long while. "SHIROGANE!" I screamed, and reached for my strawberry bell. Ryou came forward, and slapped it out of my hands. "What are you— MMPH!" I questioned, cut off by his hand covering my mouth.

**Kisshu: am i dead?**

**Blueberry: read the next chapter to see what happens!**

**Kisshu: but blueberry, how could you kill me twice? i'm you're favorite character**

**Blueberry: just wait for chapter 4.**

**Ichigo: what? Shirogane did what?**


	4. Where am I?

**Blueberry: i got up chapter 4!**

**Kisshu: yay! i get to know if i'm alive!**

**Ichigo: where is masaya through all of this?**

**Blueberry: dead.**

**Ichigo: WHAT?**

**Blueberry: he doesnt exist in my story, or do you not remember killing him?**

**Disclaimer please?**

**Aoyama-baka: I'll do it!**

**Blueberry: *Shoots the Baka* anyone who's not an idiot?**

**Pai: MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own tokyo mew mew.**

**Lettuce: *giggles* Pai-san is so smart...**

Chapter 4

Where am I?

Ichigo's Pov

I couldn't breathe, then everything went black as I fell to the ground.

Ryou's Pov

"She'll hate me for this." I sighed, and stuffed the chemical-soaked rag in back into my pocket. "I know you aren't like this. I'm going to find out what Kisshu has done to your brain— wait. She can't hear me." I began. Bending down, I picked up the hologram projector that had shown her the image. Now to get the real Kisshu. I took a deep breath, and stepped towards the café.

Kisshu's Pov

My eyelids fluttered open to see the basement of café Mew Mew. "Ichigo?" I asked the shadow that approached. I tried to get up, only to find that I was bound to stone walls. The shadow came forward. "Tell me what you did to her!" came the blonde one's voice. "Blondie?" I asked, and the lights flickered on. "My name is Ryou, freak! What did you do to Ichigo?" he spat angrily. "I didn't do any—" I began, but he hit me. "She could never love a freak like you! You don't deserve her!" he practically screamed. "I love Ichigo more than you ever could!" I yelled back. "But she'd NEVER LOVE YOU!" Ryou bellowed.

**Blueberry: another cliffy!**

**Kisshu: i-ichigo will never love me *Cries***

**Blueberry: don't worry, this is a KisshuXIchigo fic and there are going to be 15-20 chapters.**

**Kisshu: *sniffling* so i get her?**

**Blueberry: review and i'll try to update by saturday!**


	5. she loves me not

**Blueberry: I'm back with a new chappie!**

**Kisshu: *hugging ichigo* i knew you couldn't resist my good looks**

**Ichigo: i was asleep, baka!**

**Kisshu: you should be more careful**

**Blueberry: Disclaimer please?**

**Lettuce: MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own tokyo mew mew**

Chapter 5

She loves me not

Ichigo's Pov

I woke up in a bed I didn't recognize. The room was white, with a desk and a computer. Something clicked, I knew where I was. The memories from before flooded back. A note was on the table next to the bed.

" 'Ichigo, By the time you read this, Kisshu should be imprisoned in the basement and whatever he did to make you love him will have worn off. Be ready to go fight them tonight at 7. I'll be waiting. You can find everything you'll need in the dresser in the bathroom.

Ryou' Aw crap!" I said. I then proceeded to rush to the basement.

Kisshu's Pov

Ryou's words echoed in my head, carving apart my heart every time they repeated. 'She'd NEVER LOVE YOU!' it echoed. Tears formed in my eyes like a dam about to burst. "Ichigo, WHY? I love you, why must you hate me?" I whispered through sobs. "I don't. I love you, Kisshu." Came and all-too familiar voice. The sweet sound of her voice rang clear like a bell, gently caressing my ears. "I-Ichigo?" I stammered, and leapt up, only to be dragged down by my bonds again. There she stood, her beautiful maroon hair perfectly framing her blushing cheeks. Her molten chocolate brown eyes locked on mine, and she came forward. "Kisshu, this is my fault. How can you still love me? I don't deserve it!" she choked, and began to cry. She fell to her knees and hugged me, crying into my chest. "Ichigo, I'll always love you, nothing will change that. Ichigo, always.(A/N harry potter reference much?)" I whispered into her ear.

Ichigo's Pov

I broke down; I fell down and cried into his chest. I let my thoughts from the past two days escape, he pulled me close and whispered "Ichigo, I'll always love you, nothing will change that. Ichigo, Always" "K-Kisshu. I'm sorry I ran from you, but I was afraid." I breathed. "Afraid of what, my kitten?" he asked, a genuine worried expression on his face, eyes staring into my soul. "Afraid you didn't love me anymore." I sobbed.

"From the day I met you, I knew there was something special. I've loved you from the start, and I'll never stop." He spoke. I opened my eyes and looked up into his. Glowing amber, their beauty was hypnotic. "Is that true?" I questioned. "I love you more than I love myself." He answered. With that, he hooked his finger under my chin, and closed his eyes. He leaned forward, and he kissed me. I could feel the truth of his words, and understood the burning passion he held. My eyes fluttered shut, and I kissed him beck. Slowly, he pulled back and he spoke. "Ichigo," he began, and he pulled a box out of his pocket. He opened it, and inside was a sliver ring with a pink sapphire in the middle and 15 small emeralds encircling it. "Be mine?" he asked.

**Kisshu: YAY! Konelo-chan loves me!**


	6. the runaways

**Blueberry: I'm back! sorry for the delay! i was busy!**

**Kisshu: with what, dare i ask? you dont go anywhere!**

**Ichigo: KISSHU! APOLOGIZE NOW! *Slaps him accross the face***

**Kisshu: *rubbing his cheek* of course i will... if you give me a kiss!**

**Ichigo: WHA-... Fine. *goes to kiss kisshu on the cheek but he turns so she kisses him on the lips***

**Kisshu: I'm sorry Blueberry! i didnt get to eat today because pai burnt our food! that guy just can't cook!**

**Blueberry: that's okay Kisshu. i forgive you! here, have a sandwich! *hands him a turkey sandwich with tomato and pickles* now, would you be so kind as to do the disclaimer?**

**Kisshu: NOM!NOM!NOM! blueberry doesnt own anything! if she did, i would have gotten ichigo a LOOOOONG time ago.**

**Blueberry: Arigato!**

Chapter 6

The Runaways

Kisshu's Pov

"Be mine?" I asked, and held out a black box with red lining. She looked at me with those hypnotic eyes and whispered "Yes.". Joy, oh unimaginable joy overflowed from my very soul. I pulled out the ring with a shaking hand and I gently slid it onto her finger. "Ichigo, I have to go into hiding. If Ryou finds out find's out, he'll kill me." I quickly told her."No, please don't leave me! Please Kisshu! Ryou wants me to fight you! Please let me go with you! We can run away together!" she pleaded. I was shocked. She actually wanted to come with me? Was that a begging tone in her voice? "We have to hurry, quickly. Can you get me out of here?" I asked. She nodded, and grabbed a knife out of her boot, and cut the bonds. "We leave tonight, at sundown, bring only the necessities. We'll be on the run for a while." I said. She nodded, and grabbed my hand. We both blushed, and she pulled me to my feet.

Ichigo's Pov

"Koneko-Chan, where are we going?" he asked. "To my house, or do you want to wait here for Ryou to come back?" I said, with a hint of sarcasm. "K-Kitten?" he stammered, blushing like mad. He had to jog to keep from being dragged along the sidewalk, but he didn't mind, he was grinning like an idiot the whole time. "We're here!" I called back to him, and out a key. I put the key into the lock and turned it slowly. I turned the doorknob as if I was waiting for something to jump out at me, to check if my parents were home. Holding up my index finger, I signaled for him to wait outside. "Mom? Dad?" I called when I stepped through the door. Nobody was there, so I came back outside, and took Kisshu's hand. He blushed again, but I probably was too, I pulled him inside, and walked over to the couch.

Kisshu's Pov

She signaled for me to wait outside. Gotta keep my cool. I'm outside her house, and she's letting me in voluntarily. Man, I'm using every ounce of self control that I have not to jump up and down like an idiot here. She opened the door again, and took my hand. I blushed, and she was too. She took me over to her couch, and invited me to sit. I accept, and take a seat. I watch her walk away, completely ecstatic about the whole thing. Must be dreaming, I just gave to be. Things are far too perfect.

**Blueberry: the next chapter will be up as soon as possible!**

**Kisshu: she's running away with me? YAY HAPPEHDANCE!**

**Blueberry: you'll see next chapter! until then, Ja Ne my fellow diehard kishigo fans!**


	7. goodbye tears

**blueberry: im back again!**

**kisshu: yay!**

**ichigo: kisshu... theres something i've been meaning to tell you...**

**kisshu: and what is it, my beautiful koneko**

**ichigo: you really should do the disclaimer before ryou finds you.**

**kisshu: *looks around nervously* i thought he didn't know! how did! mewblueberryluvskisshu owns nothing. Ichigo, hide me!**

Chapter 7

Goodbye Tears

Ichigo's Pov

Who would've thought it would be so hard. I've been lying for over a year, so why can't I just tell the truth… I have to try at least. Well, here I go:

Dear Mom and Dad,

This may come as a shock, but I am Mew Ichigo. My boss has gone insane, and I killed Masaya. He was the enemy I've been fighting. I am in love with an alien named Kisshu. He loves me and has sworn to protect me. I am running away with him. You won't see me ever again, or at least for a long time. We may go live on his planet, but I don't know. Don't try to call me, I'm breaking my phone so that I can't be tracked. I love you guys, but Kisshu is the most important thing to me right now.

Your loving daughter,

Ichigo 3 (Mew Ichigo)

(P.S. nobody can know, you can't tell anyone.)

I read the letter to myself, and then put it on the fridge door. Now I need to go grab my things. "Kisshu, I'm going to pack! Just holler if you need me!" I called. "Alright honey, I'll be waiting. I love you Koneko-Chan!" he replied. "Love you too, Kisshu-Kun!" I hollered from my room. There was a long pause, and I felt a cold rush surround me. A pale but warm pair of arms circled my waist. He leaned over my shoulder, and asked "Kisshu-Kun?" with a bit of shock still on his face. "Does this mean you love me back?" he questioned. I held up my left hand and played with the ring. "why do you ask, I already told you that I love you?" I asked. "I've only had dreams like this, and I don't want my usual heartache when I wake up. I really can't believe this is real." He stated. Heartache? He dreams about me? That's really sweet… yet creepy. "I'll prove to you that it's not a dream." I said, and with that, I closed my eyes and kissed Kisshu.

**blueberry: i wont update again until i get at least 5 reviews**


	8. my heart belongs to you

**Blueberry: I'm back! i couldnt resist updating again. **

**Kisshu: koneko kissed me!**

**Ichigo: no need to scream it to the world, Kish!**

**Taruto: the old hag kissed you? that's gross!**

**Kisshu: shut up taru-taru! she is not an old hag, you freakin MIDGET!**

**Taruto: you did NOT just say that!**

**Kisshu: oh yes i did! YOU UGLY STUPID MIDGET!**

**Blueberry: this could take a while, Ichigo, do you mind?**

**Ichigo: i have nothing better to do.**

**MEWBLUEBERRYLUVSKISSHU does not own tokyo mew mew or any of it's characters.**

**Blueberry: arigato, ichigo. want any popcorn? *holds out a bowl of popcorn***

**Ichigo: Okay!**

Chapter 8

My heart belongs to you

Kisshu's Pov

Ichigo sighed, "I'll prove to you this is not a dream." She closed her eyes, and leaned in to kiss me. I craned my neck and filled the gap. She pulled back and tilted her head to the side "Proof enough for you". "Hai, Koneko. This is my dream come true. You're all I ever wanted." I told her. Memories of my dreams of her were flashing through my mind. First was Ichigo in a beautiful white gown, smiling at me from the end of the aisle. Next came her holding a child with pink hair and Cyniclon ears. Another was Ichigo lying in my arms under the Sakura tree… these really could happen. My heart was pounding, I opened my eyes. My kitten was staring at me with a concerned look on her face "Ichigo, is something wrong?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"Kisshu, I never realized that I loved you. All along I had been fighting my emotions and fooling myself, and I must have hurt you a lot. I didn't understand why it hurt me to see tears in your eyes, or your smile fade, At least until now. Now I know my heart always has and will belong to you." She said. My heartbeat sped up, and before I knew it I was grinning like an idiot.

**Blueberry: sorry for the shortness of this chapter, to make up for it ill upload the next one today too. it's much longer.**


	9. on the run

**Blueberry: told you i'd be back.**

**Ichigo: whoa. i didn't know kisshu could scratch like that.**

**Kisshu: don't worry, Koneko-chan. next time he'll think twice before insulting my girl.**

**Ichigo: oh my gosh, you're bleeding!**

**Blueberry: save the fluff and drama for the story. can anyone do the diclaimer?**

**Taruto: MEWBLUEBERRYLUVSKISSHU does not own tokyo mew mew**

**Blueberry: Arigato**

Chapter 9

On the run

Ichigo's Pov

"Ichigo, we should pack your things. Tell me what you need, and I'll find it." He suddenly spoke. To start off, I told him to find my pink duffel bag and he leapt up and scanned the room for it. He soon spotted it and, and brought it hastily to me. I stood up, and went to grab my brush and tooth brush. When I walked back into my room, he was sprawled on the floor by my dresser with clothes covering his legs and oozing from the drawer. Soon I began to giggle, and before I knew it I was doubled over laughing. He stood up, hands on his hips and snapped "It's not funny!" blushing all the while.

"I'm sorry, Kisshu. It's just that you looked so cute like that!" I managed to say while trying to restrain my hysterical laughter. His blush deepened and he put on what he thought was a cool expression. "So you thing I'm cute, Kitten?" he sneered. I merely laughed at his attempt. By then, I had packed my necessities and was ready to go. "Let's go, Kisshu." I said, and swung my duffel over my shoulder. I offered him my hand, and pulled him up to his feet. He pulled me into a tight embrace, and we began to teleport. Out surroundings blurred, and became like double vision. Light began to encircle us, but then I felt a hand grasping my leg, and we were pulled from the portal. I was sprawled on the floor, the person who had pulled me out pinning me down. His blue eyes were full of hatred. "Where do you think you're taking her?" he spat at Kisshu. "He must have brainwashed you, Ichigo! I'm taking you back to the lab with me!" he said. Kisshu was enraged "How could you even think that! I could never force her to love me! Even if I could, I wouldn't because I would know it wasn't really her!" he yelled. He grabbed Ryou by the shirt collar. "Don't you touch her!" he roared in fury, throwing Ryou into the wall. Ryou stood, clenching his stomach. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth,

"Ichigo chose! Who are you gonna go with?" screamed Ryou. "Ichigo…" said Kisshu. I looked at them. Ryou all covered in bruises, and Kisshu, my love. "Ryou, I'm sorry…. But I love Kisshu. I'm going with him. Ryou, take care of Lettuce." I answered. Ryou stared at me, jaw dropped. "But why—How—When—YOU TRAITOR!" he stammered. Kisshu just stood there, eyes wide and a smile on his face. His lips parted, showing his gorgeous smile. It drove me absolutely wild. The fangs that gleamed perfectly, and his luminous golden eyes always full of emotion. "Well then, Kitten. Shall we?" he said, offering his hand to me. I placed my hand in his and he gripped it with firm, yet gentle force. "Let's go, my love." He said with a look of pure joy in his eyes.


	10. the first night

**Blueberry: thanks for the reviews, so here's the next chappie**

**Kisshu: U DA BEST, BLUEBERRY!**

**Blueberry: yes, yes i am. here, have some hot kool-aid. *hands hot kool-aid***

**Ichigo: oh crap, you gave him sugar**

**Kisshu: *laughing maniacally* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer before somebody dies?**

**Kisshu: MEWBLUEBERRYLUVSKISSHU-DOES-NOT-OWN-TOKYO-MEW-MEW! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAAA!**

**Taruto: *knocks him out with frying pan* i've wanted to do that ever since i first watched the movie 'Tangled' with Pudding.**

Chapter 10  
The first night  
Kisshu's Pov:  
I took her hand and held it as tight as i could without hurting her. I felt her slender fingers slide over my palm, and i just about lost it. She stood before me, an angel in my eyes, and mine. Ryou stared in shock, as i took her in my arms. She wasnt fighting me, and i held her to my chest, wanting her safe in my arms forever. Her gentle frame rested against mine, and i couldnt control myself. I placed my hand behind her head, and i kissed her. I could feel sparks running through my veins and love pouring from my soul. The way that her lips shaped perfectly to mine was proof enough that we were meant to be. Gently, i pulled away, and teleported us to our first destination. Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight and her hair was blowing in the wind. "kitten, i love you." i told her. She looked into my eyes and ran her fingers through my hair. "i love you too, Kisshu." she answered. "where are we?" she asked. "we are in Hawaii, its a chain of islands that belong to america." i said. She looked amazed and a little confused. I picked her up bridal style and carried her along the trail. A small cottage hidden by trees stood before us. I teleported us inside, and laid her shivering body on the bed. Our room had light pink walls and tan carpet with a queen sized bed in the middle. Two windows were on the walls covered by tan curtains. A nightstand was on either side of the bed, and on the other wall was a small closet. I yawned, and sat down beside her. She shifted nervously, but then decided to sit up and look at me. "kisshu, if someone finds us, what are we going to do?" she asked nervously. I reached my hand out and ran it through her hair. "i'll protect you, kitten. You're mine, and i wont let you be taken from me again." i said. She laid back down and i did too. I stared at her, so beautiful, yet always elusive. But now, she was mine, noone else's. Not blondie's, and not the tree-hugger's. Her head rested upon my chest, i reached out and held her tight. My arms wrapped around her waist, and as she breathed softly, i fell asleep.


	11. planet kindan no

**Blueberry: im back, yet again. i hope you guys are enjoying the story. i apologize if its not exciting enough. I'M SORRY!**

**Ichigo: you reeeeally need to stop handing out with Ritsu Sohma...**

**Ritsu: *walks in* I"M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY!**

**Blueberry: disclaimer please?**

**Ritsu: MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own tokyo mew mew or any of its characters or fruits basket. I"M SORRY BLUEBERRY! I'LL ALPOLOGIZE TO THE WORLD! I"M SORRYYYYYYYY!**

Chapter 11  
Planet Kindan No  
Ichigo's Pov:  
I woke up and felt something shaking. My eyes opened, and i looked up to see Kisshu shivering and murmuring. "Ichigo. Ichigo, no, I love you! No!" his voice progressively got louder. "K-Kisshu, it's okay. I'm right here." i spoke softly. His eyes snapped open, tears pouring down his face. He was looking at me, no, straight through me. Then, he began screaming "Ichigo! No! No! Why! Dont leave me! Dont leave me alone!". Then, i remembered my parents talking about when stuff like this happened to me. Kisshu wad having a night terror. I reached my hand out, and stroked his hair. With my other hand, i wipes tears from his cheeks. If my memory was right, there was no way to calm him. Things only get worse when you try to wake the person up. So, i did the only thing i could. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and i kissed him. Kisshu struggled, still crying and shaking, but eventually he calmed down. He blinked open his eyes, a look of confusion on his face. "whoa, what just happened?" he asked. Then his eyes widened when he saw tears all over my face. "were you crying, kitten?" he questioned, looking worried. "no, i'm fine. I woke up and you were panicking about something in your sleep. I heard you screaming 'Ichigo, no, dont leave me!' in your sleep and was wondering if you were okay." i told him. "dont worry about me, but i felt that we were being watched just now." he said. I looked out the window and saw a pair of blue eyes, and blonde hair. I shivered, and looked over at Kisshu. He had seen it too. "it's not safe here, ichigo. You need to run. Get as far away from here as you can!" he yelled. "No! I wont leave you! Not now, not ever!" i argued. He sighed and pulled me into a tight embrace. Bright light and blurred vision came, and soon we were no longer standing in the cabin, but in a place that looked like a desert. I couldn't breathe, and soon began coughing. Kisshu's eyes widened, and he pulled me into his arms bridal style. He ran, well, floated, as fast as he could. He lifted his arm, and an energy blast hit a rock in front of us. The rock moved aside and a trap door was underneath. He opened it, and pulled me down through the trap door. I could breathe again, and was gulping in the air gratefully. "when i could speak again, i whispered "Kisshu, where are we?". He looked at me, eyes full of joy. "My planet. Welcome to Kindan No." he said excitedly

**Blueberry: Kindan No is Japanese for "Forbidden" just so you know.**

**Kisshu: you made me look like a total sissy!**

**Blueberry: but ichigo LOVED it.**

**kisshu: m****aybe i should act pitiful more often...**

**Blueberry: i hope you guys liked it. i only have 2 more chapters written so i might not update for a bit longer after this.**


	12. the ikisatashi sisters

**Blueberry: i'm back! this chapter may be a little static because it is introductions.**

**Kisshu: introductions?**

**Blueberry: yes, to you're family.**

**Kisshu: *eyes go wide* not my insane sisters?**

**Blueberry: precisely. Disclaimer please?**

**Ichigo: MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own tokyo mew mew, however she does own her O.C.'s: Yuki, Shinju, Mijikai Hana, Tsuri, and Kawa**

Chapter 12  
The Ikisatashi girls

kisshu's pov:

Thank god she's alive, i had forgotten that humans cant deal with the surface conditions. Ichigo was breathing heavily. Now that we were inside, i could teleport again. You cant teleport to below the surface, its a safety procaution against invaders. I hugged her close, and teleported to my old house. "Yuki! Shinju! Tsuri! Mijikai Hana! Kawa!" i called up the stairs. A girl with medium blonde hair in two loose pigtails and red cat-like eyes came down the stairs. "Kisshu? OMG! You came back!" she squealed and pummeled me to the ground.

Ichigo's Pov:

Then, she noticed me. "I'm Yuki-Chan. Kisshu's second youngest sister." she said excitedly, then hugged me. "I'm Ichigo, Kisshu's girlfriend." i said, still a little nervous. Then, a second girl decended the staircase. "My name is Shinju, call me Shi-Chan!" said the girl. She had short choppy brown hair with a greenish tint and orange eyes. "Nice to meet you, I'm Ichigo." i said. "Ichi-Chan!" shinju screamed and shook my hand hyperly. A third girl came next. She had long, chest length, blonde hair. Her eyes were purple. "I'm Tsuri. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing that you're Ichigo-Chan? You look like the girl from kisshu's pho-" she began, but kisshu covered her mouth. He muttered " Don't tell her." under his breath. I looked at him, a confused look on my face, then turned back to tsuri. "Nice to meet you, Tsu- Chan.". Then, one more girl came down the stairs. She was also a blond with short hair. Her hair had a strange green shine to it, and she had purple eyes like Tsuri. "I'm Mijikai Hana" she said, and held out her hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm ichigo." i said, a little bored and tired from all of these introductions. "Ichigo... The one Kisshu has all of those pictures of?" she asked. Kisshu screamed loudly, "You aren't supposed to tell her that!" he yelled. I giggled, and he blushed. "Is Kawa-Chan with you?" he asked, looking over Hana-Chan's shoulder.


	13. memories of the eldest

**Blueberry: gomen! it'll get more exciting, i promise! i just need to get the backstory stuff out of the way first!**

**Yuki: are you calling me boring? *holds up her glaive.***

**Blueberry: no! i swear, i'm not!**

**Shinju: i had sugar! *jumping up and down hyperly* can i do the diclaimer? can i can i huh please?**

**Blueberry: no more sugar for you. but okay.**

**Shinju: blueberry does not own tokyo mew mew, but she does own me, yuki, tsuri, mijikai hana, and kawa!**

Chapter 13  
Memories of the eldest

Kisshu's Pov:

Hana came forward, a look of sorrow in her cloudy purple eyes. "Kisshu, after you left, there was an earthquake. She was out with Takahashi-San when it hit. She was buried alive in the rockslide." she spoke grimly. I couldn't believe it, "So she's..." i started. "Not dead, but she almost died. Taiki died protecting her. We found her just in time, but she's still in the hospital recovering." she said. I breathed a sigh of relief. Ichigo piped up "If you don't mind my asking, who is Kawa-Chan?".

Ichigo's Pov:

Kawa? That was a girl's name. Was she a friend? An ex-girlfriend maybe? Kisshu looked up, tears still visible in his eyes. "Kawa is my twin sister. She's also my best friend." he answered. "I'm so sorry, Kisshu. This is all my fault. If i had known, i would never have acted that way to you." i apologized. "It's alright, Ichigo. You didn't know." he said. "No, it's not. I never even said i was sorry, even when you laid down your life for me. I'm sorry i acted like such an ungrateful bow-wow." i said. "this means a lot to me, Kitten." he said, tears still flowing, but now he wad smiling. We hugged, and stared into each other's eyes. Just then, i heard a loud crash and whipped around fast to see what it was. Where the door used to be was now a pile of rubble. In the used-to-be doorway stood a man in a blue robe with blonde hair in a pony tail. He stared at me with his ice-blue eyes. "M-m-masaya?" i said.

I could have sworn that i killed him! "hello, Ichigo. Get out of my way, if you don't mind i have some alien scum to exterminate." he said. "No! You will not harm Kisshu, or his family! Is that clear?" i barked at him. "No. This is a fight between men. He took from me what was rightfully mine. I'm here to take it back." he answered. "I'm not yours. I chose Kisshu, so get lost!" i yelled, anger building. "You're mine, an i will not allow you to speak to me like that!" he yelled, and slapped me across the face. I fell to the ground, my head hitting something hard. Through my fuzzy, dying vision i saw Kisshu jump up, sais in hand. "Get your filthy hands off my girl, you Baka!" he growled. He lashed at the blonde, and gave him a deep gash through his right shoulder and chest. I have no clue if what i just saw was real. There was a silvery-blue light that shined out if his wounds, and they disappeared. Holy crap, things just aren't going my way today. As if that wasn't bad enough, just then, Ryou and the mews came running in. Weapons firm in their grip. And then, i lost consciousness


	14. battle for her life and love

**Blueberry: here's chapter 14!**

**Kisshu: i hate you**

**Ichigo: what did she do?**

**Kisshu: she destroyed my house, and let my sisters find me!**

**Blueberry: technically, aoyama-baka destroyed your house. i'll take credit for your sisters, they're cool!**

**Tsuri: oh yeah! my first appearance in the author's notes!**

**M. Hana: *puff of smoke, and she appears* Poof.**

**Blueberry: where did you come from?**

**M. Hana: i don't know...**

**Blueberry: disclaimer please!**

**M. Hana & Tsuri: MewBlueberryLuvsKisshu does not own tokyo mew mew or any of it's characters. she does own her Us, Shinju, Yuki, and Kawa.**

**Blueberry: on with the story!**

Chapter 14  
Battle for her life and love

Kisshu's Pov:

Oh my gosh. The mews were in my house- if you can even call it a house anymore! An entire wall was now missing! I'll kill that tree-hugging baka! He even had the nerve to insult Ichigo in MY house? He's got another thing coming! I raised my dragon swords above my head, and lunged at him. His sword crashed against my Sais and soon my sisters has joined the fight. They each had their own weapon they were battle-trained with. Yuki fought with a glaive, Shinju fought with shurikens, Tsuri had a bamboo rod and Hana fought with a red battle-axe. The mews transformed, and each went to fight one of my sisters. It was Yuki against Zakuro, Tsuri against Mint, Shinju against Pudding, and Hana against Lettuce. Ichigo had been knocked out, so she couldn't aid either of us at the moment.

Blue Knight walked away, leaving me bleeding and furious. He approached the unconscious Ichigo, who was just now coming to. Her eyes flickered open, and she sat up. "Ichigo, my love. I'm back to save you from this wretched monster." he said. If i wasn't already before, now i was ticked off. She held up her hand. "calm down! There is no need to fight. I haven't been kidnapped or brainwashed. I'm here by my own choice, because i love Kisshu." she said. "if i can't have her," said the blue knight. "Nobody can!" he yelled. He went to plunge his sword through her chest, but Ryou leapt in front of her just in time. The sword slid through his chest quickly, and was withdrawn with a flick of his wrist. The blonde fell to the floor, hitting the ground with a sickening thud. I heard his neck snap, an unnerving crack echoed across the room. "dont get in my way!" screamed aoyama.

Ichigo's Pov:

"Ichigo, I'm sorry. Y-You deserve t-to be happy. G-go with K-Kis-sh. H-he'll be able to p-protect you. T-the w-way i n-n-never c-could." he stuttered, before taking one last breath and his head fell back as he surrendered to death. I was in shock, Ryou just saved my life, and now he was dead. Somehow this seemed like some creepy Déjà vu.


	15. aoyama's dead! yay!

**Gomen it took so long! I had writers block! Im sorry if its not good! Im really trying ti explain things so that t's not as confusing! please review!**

**Yuki: review or you'll get to meet Kairi! (kairi is what i have named her glaive. a glaive like hotaru's from sailor moon)**

**Blueberry: disclaimer please?**

**Tsuri: mewblueberryluvskisshu does not own tokyo mew mew. review or i'll beat you with a stick!**

Chapter 15  
Aoyama's Dead! YAY!  
Kisshu's Pov:  
Blondie had just sacrificed himself to save my ichigo. He lay dead on her lap, aoyama holding his sword, now covered in blood, to ichigo's throat. I was enraged, how dare he try to kill my Koneko-chan! I had my blades in my hands, ready to kill. I teleported behind him, and he turned to face me. However, he didn't have time to defend himself. "DIE!" i yelled, and brought my sword through his chest. He slumped on the floor, the blue light leaking out, unable to heal this terminal injury. Blood poured out of his chest onto my floor. I pried his sword from his hands, throwing it aside. "I-i don't understand. How was he still alive? I killed him." said Ichigo. I was right with her on this one. How was he still alive? Zakuro, i think that's her name, the purple one (A/N of course Kish wouldnt know. Lol) spoke first "Keiichiro can tell us, Ryou's dead anyways, so he's the only one who would know." she said. I was at this point holding ichigo, trying to calm her down.

She was trembling in my arms, a look of terror still on her face. I stroked her hair. "It's alright, Ichigo. I'm right here." i whispered into her ear. The mews stared at me, confusion was clear upon their features. The green one, lettuce, voiced her confusion. "Anou, Kisshu-San? Why are you hugging Ichigo-Chan?" she asked. "it's because theyre in LOVE na no da!" the hyper yellow mew squealed. I stood there, unsure of what to say. I then realised that ichigo had stopped shaking, and she spoke. "Lettuce, we should really go see Keiichiro. He'll really want to know that his best friend is dead." she said, a grim tone on the last part. "i can teleport you there, if you need me to." i said.  
I had no choice but to trust them, they were Kitten's friends, and i was REALLY curious about how that baka had ended up unscarred before i killed him. The mews nodded. "hold on." i said and they all grabbed me.

I focused on the destination, that girly pink cafe. Who even designed that place? A bright green light shone and i closed my eyes. I felt the vortex pull us in, and when i re-opened my eyes we were all standing outside the cafe. The mews powered down, and mint carried Ryou's body. She couldnt being herself to leave him there. "i'll go get him." said Zakuro, monotone as always. She calmly walked up to the door, and opened it. Stepping through, she called "Keiichiro!" a bit of a loving tone in her voice. Ichigo was right, she did seem to have a bit of a thing for the baker. "you were right, ne Koneko-Chan?" i chuckled. She shot me a look that said "not the time" but she was trying to restrain her laughter.

The brunette came out, and the moment he saw Ryou, his always-present smile was gone. Worry ravaged his features, and seemed to drain the life our of his laughing eyes. "what happened." he grunted, fighting tears. He was trembling, and Zakuro wrapped her arms around him in a gentle embrace. She whispered into his ear, something even i couldnt hear. Mint cradled the dead boy in her arms, tears splashing onto his face. She stood up, and turned to ichigo, laying Ryou back against a tree.

She crushed the neko-girl in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder. "i n-never g-got t-t-to tell h-him i l-loved h-him!" she stuttered. I sighed, "Akasaka, gomen nasai." i managed. He seemed so gloomy, not even a trace of the smile that once lit up his face. He shook his head, embracing zakuro. Tears fell from his eyes, leaving wet streaks behind them.

I was then assuming that Zakuro must have told him. When everyone had finished crying, lettuce brought up the question that had vexed us from the moment it had arisen. "Do you know how Aoyama survived? From what Ichigo told us, she killed him during the battle with deep blue." she asked politely. Keiichiro motioned them to follow, and i stayed put. He looked back at me and said "Kisshu-San, you can come too. I saw the battle footage masha collected. That's proof enough that you're on our side." and so, i followed.


	16. the truth revealed

**Blueberry: chapter 16! sadly, i will be wrapping it up soon. gomen if it's not that good, but i just HAD to have a bit of Kisshu insanity somewhere in here!**

**I don't own tokyo mew mew, so please don't sue me!**

Chapter 16  
The truth revealed  
Ichigo's Pov:

Akasaka ushered us inside, kisshu included. He seemed uncomfortable, his usual confident look in his gold eyes was gone, he looked like he was worried he had been lured into a trap. I grabbed his hand, gripping it reassuringly. He sighed, blushing. We decended the stairs into the cold, dark basement. "Ichigo-San, how did you 'kill' Aoyama-San the first time?" asked akasaka-san. "well, i drove kisshu's blades through his heart after stunning him with my strawberry bell bell." i said plainly. Keiichiro was typing away on his computers Soon as i began speaking. Several files appeared on the screen, and he gasped at what he had found. "it appears that the same mew aqua that Saved us revived him also, and his recesitated spirit was overtaken by deep blue, giving him the ability to instantly heal himself. His initial goal appears to have been to reclaim Ichigo. However, deep blue was not strong enough to pull through the fatal wound that finished him. Both have been destroyed permanently.". He said, recounting everything he had found. "if you guys are revived, what about Pai and Taruto?" i asked.

A loud crash from one of the rooms was heard. Speak of the devil. Down the stairs floated none other than Pai and Taruto. "Nobody told us that Kish was back?" screamed the midget-alien. He mauled his teammate, knocking him to the floor. "choking! Not breathing!" Kisshu choked. "Heh heh. Sorry about that." taruto laughed nervously, helping Kisshu back to his feet. "it's okay, ne. Pai!" he walked over to the older alien. When he didn't respond, kish laughed "oh, so your little girlfriend is more interesting than your brother? I see how it is." and glomped the purple-haired teenager. Mr. I-show-no-emotion's eyes widened, and he tried to pull kisshu off of his back. It was to no avail, he hung on like a leech. Pai finally said "get off of me, or Mew Ichigo knows every embarrassing thing about you since you were 3." Kisshu let go as soon as the words were out of Pai's mouth. "t-there's no need for that, is there?" he laughed, nervousness reflecting in his amber eyes. "I WILL bring out 'the book'." he threatened. "pai, no. Just no. That is going WAY too far." he begged. I looked over at Taruto. "What's 'the book'?" i asked. "kish's diary!" taruto laughed. Kisshu sent Taruto a death glare, and the boy jumped about 10 feet with a shriek. "GOMEN!GOMEN!" he cried.

I stared, a bit shocked. Didn't Taruto always tease Kish? Why was he suddenly terrified of him? Then i saw. His eyes were glowing blue like that time he tried to kidnap me. He was twitching, "now. What were you saying taruto?" he asked threateningly. "N-nothing. go back to the old hag! Just please don't kill me!" Taruto squeaked. "what did you call her? My kitten is not an old hag!" he yelled. He now had a crazed look in his eyes, and was approaching taruto as he spoke. He had a twisted grin on his face, "nobody talks about ichigo like that! I'll rip out your spine, Midget!" he seethed. "K-kisshu..." i whispered. His swords were in his hands now. "People who act like this to her deserve to die. She's mine!" he screamed. "Brother! No!" cried Taruto. "Kisshu, Please! He's just a child! You're scaring me!" i yelled, hoping he heard me. He did. Returning to normal, He dropped his swords and fell to his Knees. "why..? Why can i never do anything but scare you, ichigo? I love you more than anything, i'd die if it meant you'd be safe. Why?" he sobbed. Zakuro turned to leave. "i'm gonna go now. This is awkward." she said. The others (pudding, mint, lettuce, Akasaka, Pai, and Taruto) nodded and followed her out.


	17. i'm sorry

**Blueberry: i'm back! i'm so sorry i took so long!**

**kisshu: yeah, riiiight.**

**Blueberry: and what is that supposed to mean?**

**Kisshu: it MEANS that i have been deprived of Kishigo Fluff!**

**Blueberry: take a chill pill**

**Kishigo: the store was out of them!**

**Blueberry: i dont own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters besides my OCs (kawa, tsuri, yuki, shinju, and mijikai hana)**

Chapter 17  
I'm sorry  
Kisshu's Pov:

I had lost it, in front of her. She probably hates me now. I nearly killed my 11 year old brother in front of her. Not only that, i had slipped over the line between normal and insanity. Why? Why must this happen to me? "Ichigo, I'm so sorry. Please, please don't be afraid of me. If you were truly afraid of me, i could never live with myself. Its tearing out my heart to know what you now probably think of me." every word was true. If she were afraid of me, i'd just die. I had felt a bullet rip through my heart. (A/N: anyone else think of the bon jovi song there? Shot through the heart, and youre to blame! You give love, a bad name! No? Just me? Okay.)

i saw the look in her eyes, they were wide with terror. I can never be anything more to her than a monster. "Kisshu, no. I love you. Regardless of if you get a bit ahead of yourself at times, i couldn't live without you anymore. I wouldn't have the motivation to wake up in the morning if anything were to take you away from me." she said. I stared, searching for any trace of a lie.

All that i could find was love and concern. "As I overflow with this feeling.I want to give it all to accept it, my sweetheart." (A/N: oh yes i did. I just used the last line of 'my sweetheart' as dialogue.) i said, more than a little curiosity in my voice. I had to know that she loved me. If i didn't know, i just couldn't make it through. "You make my heart beat faster and faster, i always want this exciting feeling. i allow you to see different sides of me, and become more and more open. I love you, kisshu." she said.

I swiped my finger under her chin, and tilted her head back so that she was looking me directly in the eyes. The deep pools of chocolate brown bored into my soul. I closed my eyes, and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. My lips reached hers and i kissed her, a fire burning in my soul. By then, i was sure i was blushing. I held her tight, and we broke the kiss slowly. She looked at me, a blush spread across her delicate cheeks.

Ichigo's Pov:

How could he not know? I Love him more than anything. "You make my heart beat faster and faster, i always want this exciting feeling. i allow you to see different sides of me, and become more and more open. I love you, kisshu." i said. He held me, embrace crushing me but i didnt care. I loved him, and i only wanted for him to be happy again. His embrace was what i longed for, his kiss was better than keiichiro's cakes (and that's really saying something.). We kissed, and as we broke apart, my face flushed red. His eyes were full of joy and excitement. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms bridal style. I lay in his arms, and we came back into the main area of the Cafe. Keiichiro forced a smile, his face still tear stained.

Mint was in a corner crying over Ryou's dead body. (A/N: seriously? Still? Get over yourself! Lettuce: but blue-chan, you're writing the story. Me: oh, right. I cant think of anything else for her to do, so well just go with that.) "Mint, are you okay?" i asked. Mint sat up, and wiped the tears from her eyes. "for the sake if ryou, ill fight with all ive got from now on." she declared, brimming with confidence. "that's great and all, but we dont exactly have an enemy to fight anymore." i said happily. A flash of bright orange flames engulfed a shadowed place in the corner of the room. "or do you." an unknown voice said, and a pair if glowing eyes shining from the darkness.


	18. friend or foe

**Blueberry: im back, again!**

**Ichigo: *whispering* any good kishigo this time?**

**Blueberry: if you do the disclaimer!**

**Ichigo: mewblueberryluvskisshu does not own tokyo mew mew or any of its characters. she does however own kawa, tsuri, mijikai hana, yuki, and shinju**

Chapter 18  
Friend or Foe  
Ichigo's Pov:

Glowing eyes shown, hovering in blackness, out of the shadows stepped a girl. She appeared to be about fourteen, average height, and thin. Her eyes were a familiar glowing amber, and her hair a matching lush green, reaching past her shoulders, two pigtails held up her hair. She was pale, and had fangs curved into a smirk resembling Kisshu's. In other words, she looked just like Kisshu.

"Kawa-Chan!" yelled kisshu, running to her and pulling her into a hug. "Kishy-Chan!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around the boy's waist. "i missed you so much! I want you to meet somebody!" kisshu babbled excitedly. He grabbed her hand and dragged her up to me. "Kawa-Chan, this is my fiancée, Ichigo-Chan!" he said. "nice to meet you, kawa-chan!" i said, reaching to shake her hand.

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into a tight hug. "from now on we're going to be best friends!"she said cheerfully. "WAIT A MINUTE! FIANCÉE?" screeched Mint. Everything stopped, lettuce dropped a stack of dishes, keiichiro stopped hugging Zakuro. Zakuro released her grip on Keiichiro's shoulders, Pudding fell off of the ball she was balancing on, pai dropped the book he was reading, and Taruto stopped popping candy drops. Everyone turned to stare at us.

I laughed nervously. "uh, yeah. About that... I kinda forgot to tell you guys that im marrying kisshu. Hehe" i gulped. "Ichigo, you're only 13. You cant get married until you turn 18. Is kisshu honestly going to wait 5 years?" mint questioned. "yes, i know. Im not old enough yet, but i love him and i want to marry him." i cooly stated."i'd wait 100 years if i had to, because i love you, ichigo. But, mint, i'm 14 and on my planet people can get married as young as 14. So, we can get married when ichigo turns 14, or wait a while. Whatever you want, ichigo." he told me, lovingly. "isn't onee-chan's birthday Next month, nanoda?" pudding asked.

"yes it is, monkey girl. Koneko-chan, i think we should probably tell your parents the news. But, then again, your dad scares me. Maybe we should go back to my planet and elope?" kisshu debated. "that means that ichi-chan would come live with us? Omg! We'd be bffs and shopping buddies and wear eachothers clothes!" kawa squealed. "can i help Kishy-Chan make your dress?" she added, ecstatic.

"you sew?" i burst out laughing at Kisshu. "it's tradition on our planet for the groom to do all of the work for the wedding, that includes making the bride's dress." said Kisshu, blushing. Kawa fell to the floor, laughing hysterically. "kisshu, we all know you secretly work on that dress every night when you think we're asleep! You've been doing it for a year now!" she laughed. "you can't prove anything!" he snapped.

With that, Kawa pulled out a handful of pictures. They were all of the same thing: kisshu sitting cross-legged, stitching a pink-white dress that got more complex in each picture. In each picture the moon was shining through his window, and his only light source appeared to be a small lamp. "Kawa-Chaaaan." he whined, and grabbed the pictures from her. "how old are you? Five?" kawa mocked. "shuuuut uuuuuup." he pouted. "Kisshu, what the heck have i just witnessed?" i asked, completely confused.


	19. meet the parents

**Blueberry: hey! i'm back! i'm sad to say that there are only 2 more chapter...**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: NOOOOOOO!**

**Blueberry: but, i am in the process of writing two new stories! one will be ichigoXkisshu, and the other is about Mint! the previews are on my profile.**

**Kisshu: in that case, get on with it!**

**Blueberry: disclaimer please?**

**Ichigo: mewblueberryluvskisshu does not own tokyo mew mew or any of the characters. she does however own kawa, yuki, tsuri, shinju, mijikai hana, daichi, and kaito.**

Chapter 19  
Meeting the Parents  
Kisshu's Pov:

"kisshu, what the heck have i just witnessed?" ichigo asked. She seemed highly confused, we must have looked pretty comical to get that reaction out of her. I looked at her, embarrassed to the point of blushing- i never blush!

"that, my kitten, was a fine example of my sister being her stubborn self." i chuckled. (A/N: ever notice how its only the girls that giggle and only the guys chuckle?) Kawa fake-hit me. "Kishy-Chan! Youre so mean to me!" she whined. "Why dont you go tell  
You're little boyfriend Daichi!" i retorted. Tears sprung to her eyes at this. "i told you! Daichi is NOT my boyfriend!" screamed and punched my arm. "Yeah, and we DONT have a brother named Taruto." i said sarcastically.

"K-Kisshu? Shouldnt we get going before anyone loses an ear?" she said, a bit of a begging tone in her voice. "yeah, sure. promise your dad wont stab me with a fork?" i asked. "i cant make any promises!" she laughed. Now i was worried. What if her parents didn't like me? What if they wouldn't let me marry her? What if they forbid her to see me? Even worse- what if her parents came up with a dumb nickname for me, like DREN or something? (AN: sorry, i had to bash mew mew power. Its what i do!)

"M-maybe we s-shouldn't see them? We already told them you were running away with me in that note. PLEASE! ICHIGO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" i wailed. "Calm down, baka. I wont let them KILL you." she said. At this point, she had managed to drag me about halfway there. I sighed, "do i have to, Koneko-Chan?" putting on the best puppy-dog face i could. "Kisshu, i wont fall for that. Now, do you want me to be yours or not?" she replied.

I resigned to my fate and grabbed her around the waist. I teleported us outside her house. We stood outside the door, i was shaking, and she pressed a button by the door. A loud bell rung and footsteps were heard. The door creaked open, and in the doorway stood a woman who looked almost exactly like ichigo only older. "Mom!" ichigo shrieked, and hugged the woman. "Honey, i was so worried about you! Come in! Who's this boy? Is he the one you mentioned in your letter?" the woman hammered her daughter with questions. "M-Mrs. Momomiya, i'm Kisshu. We came to ask you and Mr. Momomiya something." i spoke up, trying desperately to make things less awkward.

She looked me over. "so he IS the boy you mentioned. Now that i think about it, There is something Alien about him. Anyways, nice to meet you! You can call me Sakura!" she spoke cheerfully, smiling at us. "n-nice to meet you too. Can we come inside?" i asked. "oh, right! Sure, would you two like some tea?" she asked, "hai, arigato" we said in unison. Sakura turned and ushered us to the kitchen table, setting a tea cup in front of each of us.

Then, ichigo's father walked in. He had a look of anger in his eyes, and her immediately dashed forward and grabbed his daughter. "Ichigo! Are you alright?" he frantically looked over ichigo, looking for any reason to kill me. "YOU!" he barked, pointing at me. "you're the one who took my daughter away! I'll kill you!" he yelled. I was shaking, "shintaro! No! I invited him in, let him go!" Sakura yelled at her husband who had me in a headlock.

"Daddy! Let him go!" ichigo yelled, standing to her feet. He released me, reluctantly. Ichigo walked up to me, and wrapped her arm over my shoulders. "ichigo, sweetie, i was just so worried about you. You left a note saying you ran away with a boy, i was so scared for you." shintaro said. "w-we came to talk to you about something, mr. Momomiya." i said, seriously hoping he wasn't going to lunge at me again. "yes, daddy. We have something to tell you guys." ichigo said.

Her dad looked mortified. "you're not here to tell me i'm gonna be a grandfather, right?" he asked, terrified. "no, no. Nothing like that." ichigo reassured them. I looked at her, and our eyes met. I mouthed 'should we tell them' and she nodded in reply. "Mom, Dad, we came here to tell you..." she didnt finish her sentence. "we're getting married!" i finished for her. Sakura leapt to her feet to restrain her husband. "that's great honey! But, uh... The age seems a little off!" sakura smiled, and held her hand over shintaro's mouth.

"on kisshu's planet, we're old enough as soon as i turn 14. He already is 14, so we're going to get married on his planet next month." she said. I nodded, smiling. Next month! Only 30 more days! Her mother squealed in excitement "honey! That's wonderful!". Her father finally gave up fighting, and whispered "congratulations, ichigo." and started crying. "awkwaaard." i whispered. With that, i picked her up and teleported her back to the cafe to tell Kawa the great news.


	20. the end

**Blueberry: this is the last chapter**

**Kisshu and Ichigo:*hugging and crying* WHYYYYYY?**

**Blueberry: anyone wanna do the LAST disclaimer?**

**Kisshu and Ichigo: mewblueberryluvskisshu does not own tokyo mew mew or any of its characters. she does own kawa, tsuri, yuki, shinju, mijikai hana, daichi and kaito.**

Chapter 20  
The Wedding  
March 15th: ICHIGO'S BIRTHDAY  
Ichigo's Pov:

My maid of honor was lacing up the back if my dress. It was light pink and reached my knees, with a puffy skirt. It had pink roses hand-stitched into the fabric. There were no straps, but there were matching pink wristlets and anklets. The veil reached my shoulders and had a silver tiara with pink sapphires in it. My maid of honor, kawa handed me my bouquet of pink roses. "time to go!" she squealed, grabbing my free hand and guiding me through the hallways of the church.

Pudding was the flower girl, and taruto the best man. Pudding wore a pink minidress and a pink rose in her hair. Taruto wore a black tuxedo with a green tie. The mews were my other bridesmaids, all wearing outfits identical to pudding's. The groomsmen were pai, taruto, keiichiro, and two guys i didn't know, but kisshu introduced them to me as Daichi and kaito. Daichi had red-brown hair in an emo cut with a short pony tail. (like china from hetalia) he a had caramel eyes and a pair of glasses. Kaito had blonde hair that reached his shoulders, with black ends. It was worn in a single pony tail on the side of his face like pai's and His eyes were green. The groomsmen outfits matched taruto's.

The wedding march was played, and the doors opened. First Pudding and Taruto walked in, arm in arm. They were followed by Mint and Kaito, Then lettuce and Pai, Zakuro and Keiichiro, and finally Kawa and Daichi. It was me next. My father took my arm and the guests stood and watched me. I was so nervous. Then, i started to walk, focused on one thing, and one thing alone: Kisshu.

Slowly, we walked to the alter. My eyes were tearing up, and i had the biggest smile of my life on my face. Kisshu stared back at me with a true smile replacing his trademark smirk and tear stains on his face. His eyes were full of joy, and love. Soon enough, i reached the end of the aisle. Kisshu stepped down to take me from my father, but he didnt let go. He turned and tried to drag me back. I hit him with my boquet, and took kisshu's hand. We stood before the pastor, and held eachothers hands. "dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..." he began. I couldnt hear anything anymore, i was too enchanted by Kisshu's beautiful, eyes full of tears. Not of sadness, but happiness. By the time i came back around, the first thing i heard was "I do" from Kisshu. The pastor turned to me and recited the vows, "i do." i replied, and kisshu pulled me into his arms, and kissed me lovingly. "you may now kiss the- i guess you now may CONTINUE kissing the bride." said the pastor. Kisshu then pulled back from the kiss and picked me up bridal style, carrying me back down the aisle. "i love you." he said."i love you too." i replied, a blush on my cheeks.

**Blueberry: goodbye everyone, see you in the next story! :)**


End file.
